


An Efficacious Wishing Well

by HereComesAThought



Series: A Love Story, and the Moments in Between [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Romance, Trying Not to Flirt, Vilkas is a Gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAThought/pseuds/HereComesAThought
Summary: "She became oddly aware of the empty space between their hands as they walked. Close enough to reach out and hold — but she wouldn’t do that. They hardly knew each other."After a much needed night of drinks and dancing at the Bannered Mare, Ma'assan enjoys the Northern breeze and casts a wish into Whiterun's well. Vilkas spots our drunken heroine and insists on escorting her home.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Love Story, and the Moments in Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	An Efficacious Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> An updated flash fic with these cuties. I love them and I'm not done with their story yet, so if you're enjoying - stay tuned!

The soft echo of Ma’assan’s whispers carried on the cool fall winds, accompanying the murmur of music humming from the nearby tavern. Cold stone pressed hard into her belly as she leaned shakily into the well, casting her wish deep into its mouth. When she was satisfied, she popped back up to her feet with a smile, bathed in moonlight in the center of the city’s empty market. The air peppered icy little kisses over her hot cheeks, garnering a giggle from her wine stained lips. 

It was a beautiful night to celebrate. There was no occasion, just time. She was so often lacking time to do simple, quiet things with herself, for herself. Drunkenly dancing by the tavern fire may not have been simple or quiet, but its yield was priceless: Precious moments like these. Standing alone, but not lonely, held by herself in the soft silence of a place bustling by day. The alcohol had soothed her into easy contemplation, and made her feel at once exhilarated and relaxed — even without it she’d have felt her tension melt away on the breeze. 

Suddenly, a cold wind whooshed through the market and rushed a chill up her spine…

It  _ was _ lovely out, but the growing wintry winds summoned to mind the bright glow of her hearth fire and the blissful warmth it would bring her cheeks. Quickly decided on home, the half dizzy elf spun on her heel to begin the trek, and bumped into a wall where the walkway was meant to be.

“Oh!” She gasped and stepped back, squinting up at the tall, dark, handsome wall. “Hello.”

“Evening,” Vilkas replied.

“Yes, it is.” She tried her best  _ not  _ to slur her words. “What are you doing up so late? Shouldn’t you be asleep with your nose buried in the crack of some ancient tome?”

He partly stifled a grin. “ _ Later _ , I’m sure. For now, I’m getting drinks with Farkas, but I saw that you…might need some assistance getting home.” His pale eyes shifted to the well she’d just been dangling into.

“ _ We-e-ell _ ,” she sang with a wink, “I appreciate the chivalry, but I’m afraid you were mistaken. My h-” she hiccuped, “home is not far and  _ I  _ am in possession of a good attitude and two fabulously coordinated legs.”

“Then you’ll have no problem leading the way with them,” he said, stepping to the side. 

She pursed her lips. Who did he take her for? Some Nordling damsel who couldn’t make it down the block after sundown? She was his shield-sister, a Companion, a sorceress, the Dragonborn.  _ She  _ had bested  _ him _ in their first fight. Still, he stood sentinel, waiting for her to proceed. She wondered where this concern for her well being came from, he’d been cold to her since her arrival weeks ago. It hadn’t quelled her curiosity about him, but she’d decided to keep her distance until he saw that she was a loyal and valuable ally. A quick glance confirmed they were the market's only occupants, and she realized now that this was the first time she’d ever been alone with him. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll lead. But only so I may protect you in the event of danger.”

“My hero,” he said, a smile in his voice.

“Reserve your praise, fair damsel. I am but a humble servant of honor.” 

His smile reached to more than just his voice.  _ Gods.  _ Maybe it was the drink, but taking in that smile felt akin to gazing at the moons. The wine was  _ at least _ responsible for the fluttering in her heart. 

“I understand, oh valiant knight,” he said. “I too have sworn to live honorably.”

“Then you understand my obligation to accompany someone as fragile as yourself at such a late hour. The night is dangerous when one is alone.”

The two drifted leisurely down the cobblestone, disorderly bushes bordering the winding road like a lineup of drunk friends leaning against one another for support, each festooned with fall’s final bloom before winter’s redecoration. She became oddly aware of the empty space between their hands as they walked. Close enough to reach out and hold — but she wouldn’t do that. They hardly knew each other. Heat radiated from him as though he stoked a living fire within himself, and she wished it wouldn’t have been strange to hug him, absorb the heat of his hard muscle.  _ Maybe squeeze him a little.  _ She imagined holding him to feel like stretching across smooth rock just after sunset: the stone still buzzing with the day’s heat, the chill of the night turning the air against your skin. Why should it be odd to want to procure a bit of warmth from a comrade in arms? _ Merely a cuddle between associates. _ She nearly dared to reach her hand out, but stopped herself, halting her steps in the correction. He turned to look at her. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked with such soft concern, her answer caught in her throat. She didn’t move when he stepped closer and slid one hand under hers, the other on her shoulder. His touch was light, but prepared for rescue.  _ So warm.  _ She kept her fingers from trying to lace with his. 

“Come now.” She laughed. “I’m not so far gone that I’ll tip into the bushes. I said fabulously coordinated and I meant it.” She thought briefly of proving herself with a pirouette, but the possible cons outweighed the hypothetical pros. “Speaking of bushes.” She smiled and pulled away. 

He followed close behind, closer than before. Ma’assan floated from shrub to shrub, pricking small blue mountain flowers from spindly branches - they’d be essential for the potion that would cure her hangover in the morning. All the while, she felt his eyes on her, watching every movement. Was he so worried for her that he couldn’t tear his eyes away? Had she seemed so in her cups? She remained silent, taking care to straighten herself and weight her steps with refinement. He kept silent as well, watching and following until she arrived at her door with a small bundle of blooms. 

_ “Thank you.”  _ He spoke so softly she almost hadn’t heard him over the breeze. She raised a brow and studied him, his calm expression unreadable.

“ _ You’re  _ thanking  _ me _ ?”

“Of course, as any  _ fair damsel  _ would.” He offered a short bow. “You ensured my safety on this journey. It’s the least I can do.”

A sly grin began to creep over her lips. “You’re starting to like me.”

“I didn’t already?”

“No.”

The two stood on her doorstep, locked in each other’s gaze. The cold didn’t seem so biting anymore. She could hardly even feel it. As she looked up at the hard lines of his handsome face, she couldn’t help but wonder: His hands had been so warm, how might his lips feel? The tight line they usually formed had softened into an even pout, revealing a  _ very _ kissable mouth. He leaned in and her heart leaped, surprised and excited. Had he been thinking the same about her? She strangled the bundle in her grip, and a small flower swept up onto the breeze, freeing itself from her bouquet. Their eyes broke, and Vilkas pulled back to catch it, plucking it from the air with smooth precision. He pinched the stem and tucked it delicately into the silver hair above her ear. 

_ “Thank you,”  _ she whispered. 

“...Goodnight, Ma’assan.”

“Goodnight, Vilkas…” 

He gave her a nod, and turned to leave. She stood outside for a while after he’d gone, gazing at the efficacious wishing well at the end of the road, eagerly planning her next request. 

**Author's Note:**

> Life is busy and has been generally draining for the entire planet, myself included, so I haven't posted as often as I've wanted. If you're someone who would like to read more of this story, please comment and let me know! You'd be surprised how motivating a gentle bit of positive reinforcement from the internet can be LOL. Seriously though, thank you so much for your time - I hope to have more chapters of the main story out soon.


End file.
